


The damn closet

by plantmax



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, and also shayne is super gay, and i love my children, its cute, no one's posting in the tag so i gotta do it myself i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmax/pseuds/plantmax
Summary: Shayne is in the closet and Damien is way too handsome





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ytber fic so please leave a comment if you like it! gonna update as soon as I can!  
> (also, i didnt really proof read so im sorry if something's wrong)

The new year just started and he’s already trapped in a closet. Ok, well, not literally obviously. Another year had passed and he had still not come out of the closet. That suffocating fucking metaphorical closet. 

 

Shayne had always been gay. He knew so. The problem was that he didn’t have the confidence to tell anyone. There was no shame in it, but what was the point of telling anyone anyway? All you get from that is weird looks and people treating you differently, and that’s not for him. Well, it wasn’t in his plan to come out until  _ him _ . 

 

He was fine spending time with Damien without coming out, they had been friends for such a long time that they were used to each other. What he wasn’t used to was being filmed with him. Or watching footage of the two of them making him realize: Damien was flirting with him. Constantly. He didn’t know how to deal with it. He had to admit that Damien was very handsome, and he would lie if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing that guy. 

  
  


“Hey, man! So we’re gonna film some more of the Damien and Shayne show today, what do you wanna play?” Damien asked Shayne. He looked so pretty, with his brown beautiful eyes. Damien waved his hand in front of Shayne’s face.

“Hello? Earth to Shayne, can you hear me?” 

Shayne realizes he had been staring and tries to play it off.

“Yeah, no, I was thinking maybe something chill? I get so damn scared by those scary games, I just wanna chill out for once” Shayne responded, rubbing the back of his head and looking down at his feet.

“Okay! Are you alright, dude? You’re acting kinda weird”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine”

“If you say so. Just know you can talk to me, alright?”

“Yeah, I know. Iloveyou.” Shayne mumbles the phrase and then immediately regrets everything.

“I-I mean... Uhhh..”

“I get it dude! I love you too. You’re my best friend, of course I love you.”

“Yeah, haha.. Right!”

Stupid Shayne. So stupid, stupid, stupid. 

 

The day went on and Shayne was counting down until he was done for. He was gonna accidentally come out during filming and ruin his friendship and it was gonna get on the internet and everyone was going to judge him and then he would get fired and lose all of his friends and- and- and why is he acting like this. He knows everyone will accept him. But he can’t. He’s overthinking everything and he can’t stop it. He just keeps thinking about Damien’s handsome face and being discriminated against and Damien’s beautiful eyes and Damien’s sweet smile and just, Damien. Damn, he’s got a crush. A big fucking crush. And it was going to ruin him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day just kept getting weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for another short chapter!! i’ll try to make the next one longer, i promise

“Okay, everyone ready? Camera rolling!”  
It had begun. The hours where he would sit next to Damien and record them playing games. It was the favorite part of his day, but also the riskiest. He couldn’t get away from Damien if he got overwhelmed.  
“What’s up you sacks of beautiful people?”  
Shayne got into his act, rolling his eyes at the brunettes intro.   
“Sacks?” Shayne laughed.   
“Yeah! Sacks, of beautiful people!”  
“Alrighty then! Today we’re playing Stardew Valley once again!”  
“I can’t believe I’m actually letting you play this on my farm again after last time” Damien said accusingly.   
“Get over it! I just threw away the most valued item in the game, dude!”  
“I hate you so much” Damien snorted  
And there they were. Joking along as usual. It all came to him naturally without trying.

The games went on for a while, they had to record a lot of videos at once so, to Shayne’s displeasure, they played some scary games as well. To end of the recording session they decided to play some more Dream Daddy. Damien kept joking about how he was the real Dream Daddy, while Shayne kept pointing out that he wasn’t a dad.   
“Well, you would have to admit, I would make a damn good daddy!” Damien tried to convince the other boy.  
“Yeah, I would honestly want to have you as the father of my children.” What. Did. He. Just. Say. That’s not a normal thing to tell someone.   
“I would be honored to be the daddy of your children!” Damien joked. Then he realized what that could be taken as and his eyes widened.   
“Oh jeez.”

After the recording Damien decided to talk with Shayne. He had seemed weird for a while, and while he didn’t want to poke his nose into something that isn’t his business, he also doesn’t want his best friend to act weird around him.   
”Hey, Shayne? How are you? You’ve been acting weird all day” Damien asked with concern in his voice.  
”Yeah! Yeah. I’m fine. Fine, fine, fine.”  
”Shayne, I can tell you’re not. What’s going on?”  
They stood there for a while, Damien looking at Shayne while he was looking down at his feet, fiddling with the hem of his flannel. The damn closet walls were making it hard to breathe. The walls kept closing in. He needed to do something before he suffocated.  
”I’m gay!” he exclaimed, immediately running out of the room. What the fuck did he just do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessing is hard, but necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit longer chapter but still short :/ hope you'll like tho!! 
> 
> i appreciate kudos and comments so much! <3

He couldn’t breathe. He was physically unable to get air into his lungs. His body wasn’t working correctly. Nothing made sense. What the hell did he just do? 

 

Shayne was sitting in a small, dirty toilet stall. He was trying to calm himself down. Maybe it would all be okay. But probably not. Damien was gonna be grossed out by him and never talk to him again and he would tell everyone and they would do the same. He would lose his dream job. 

No, wait, that wouldn’t happen, right? The whole office was fine with gay people. Well, they hadn’t really ever talked about it, but they seemed like people that would be alright with it. He tried to take some deep breaths and actually think about all of it. Breathe in. Hold. Breathe out. Breath in. Hold. Breathe out. He started thinking with logic.

“I told him I am gay, it’s not a biggie, everything will be like normal.” Shayne mumbled to himself. 

“Shayne?” a worried voice from the other side of the stall door said. Shayne quieted down and tried to pretend he wasn’t there. He didn’t want to talk about it yet.

“Shayne” there it was again. This time Shayne was sure. Damien was on the other side of the stall door. 

“Please, Shayne, just come out of there so we can talk about this.” Damien pleaded. Shayne was quiet for a moment. When he realized he couldn’t get out of this he gave in.

“Fine” he mumbled for an answer. He unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, met with a pair of brown chocolate eyes looking worriedly at him.

“Are you alright, Shayne?”

“No, I just came out and then I ran away and now I’m scared that you’re gonna hate me.” Shayne said quietly, looking at his feet.

“Hate you?” Damien asked. “Why would I hate you?”

“Because I’m gay and that’s not what you thought, and we even lived together and I never told you. You lived with a gay man without knowing, I should’ve told you. I’m such an awful person.”

“Shayne, that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay, you’re still my best friend. Now, come on, let’s get out of here. Let’s go eat something, whatever you want.”

 

Shayne decided that they would get food from Wendy’s. They went in to the restaurant and walked to the cashier. 

“Hello, welcome to Wendy’s, what would you like to have?” the cashier asked in a fake-happy tone.

“I’ll have a spicy chicken wrap, and he’ll have a Dave’s single without pickles.” Damien answered, ordering for both himself and for Shayne.

“Alright! Anything else?”

“Yeah, two cokes, thanks.”

“Yes, coming right up!”

Shayne was looking at Damien while the cashier got their food. 

“Day, you actually remember my comfort food?” Shayne asked quietly, kind of embarrassed.

“Well, yeah. You ordered it whenever you were sad, I remember it from when we lived together.” Damien answered, like it was obvious he would remember something like that. Shayne hugged Damien and he stopped for a second, before hugging him back. 

 

The cashier came back with their food and they took it and sat down at a table. Damien could see how anxious Shayne was. 

“Shayne, calm down. It’s all fine.” Damien said calmingly. “Please, just talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve already said it all.” Shayne looked down at his food, not really feeling hungry, his nervosity taking up his entire stomach. “I- I’m gay.”

“Okay, well, I don’t know if this will help at all but, I’m bi.” Damien awkwardly confessed. Shayne looked up at the other boy.

“What?” Shayne looked at the brunette confused.

“Yeah, I’m bi. Sexuality isn’t a big deal, Shayne. You don’t need to worry.”

“Wow... Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me with that. And for making me realize it’s alright.”

“I care about you, Shayne. If you want to talk about something you have me right here.” Damien says with care in his voice.

“I love you.” Shayne accidentally said. It just slipped out. When he realized what he just said he froze. “Oh shit, I mean, uh. I mean...”

Damien just looked at him with big eyes and a face hard to read.

“You... Love me?” Damien questioned. Shayne fiddled with the hem on his shirt, not knowing what to say. He once again felt like he couldn’t breathe. He decided to just do it.

“I do. I love you, Damien.” Shayne confessed slowly and looked up at the older boy. When he saw the other boy’s face his heart sank. He knew Day wouldn’t love him back. They were just friends, and now they were even less. Shayne had ruined it all again.

He could see Damien was struggling for words. 

“I don’t know what to say. I- I love you too.” Damien said and looked into the blonde’s eyes. Shayne was shocked. 

“You do?”

“I do.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night voicemails and lots of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support!! i love writing for praise ;) hope you'll enjoy! <3

“I do.”

The words echoed in Shayne’s head. 

The rest of the meal at Wendy’s had been spent in awkward silence, just as the drive home. Damien dropped Shayne off at his apartment and then drove off to his own place. Shayne watched the car drive out of his sight. He walked in to his apartment building and pressed the elevator button. As he waited for the elevator he tapped his foot to the marble floor, the sound echoing in the empty building. The elevator arrived with a bing and Shayne got in. He pressed the button for the third floor and went back to his thoughts.

  Did Damien really love him? Or was he just saying that so Shayne wouldn’t feel bad? Or maybe he just loved him in a brother-kind-of way. Shayne was feeling exhausted from the eventful day. The elevator stopped at his floor and he got out. His apartment wasn’t that close to the elevator, so he had to walk for a bit in the slim corridor. He walked up to his door and unlocked it. He went in, took a glass of water, brushed his teeth and took of his clothes. Then he just collapsed on the couch.

 

He was laying next to Damien, cuddling into his side. The duvet was soft and fluffy. He was looking up at the light ceiling. It almost looked like the ceiling had clouds. He looked over to the other boy. That beautiful boy. Damien was looking at a painting on the wall. The painting was filled with pastel colors: light pink, light blue, light green, light yellow, everything. But while Damien was analyzing the painting, Shayne was analyzing the brunette’s face. That beautifully shaped jawbone. His eyes that Shayne could get lost in. The cute stubble he gad. His aesthetically pleasing nose. Everything about the boy was perfect. Damien turned his head to look at Shayne. Their eyes met, and they looked at each other with love. Damien leaned forward and kissed a surprised Shayne. 

 

And then he woke up. Of course it was a dream, something like that would never happen in real life. Shayne sat up on the couch and looked around the apartment, confused as to why he was on the couch. Then he remembered. 

“He said he loved me.” Shayne mumbles to himself. “He said he loved me.” he mumbled again. He was looking around himself, trying to find his clothes from last night. He put on his t-shirt and went into the kitchen to put on the coffee machine. Then he went back into the living room to get his phone, when he realized it was dead.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” He put it on charge and took some pants on. Then he went back to the kitchen again to get his coffee and look at his twitter feed. He unlocked his phone and saw that he had 3 voicemails from Damien. 

 

Three voicemails. One from 11:27 p.m., one from 12:34 a.m., and one from 2:42 a.m. He started listening to the first one.

“Hi, Shayne. I’m sorry if I made things weird between us, I know you said you loved me as well but I’m just really paranoid I ruined our friendship saying I loved you. I’m so sorry. Message me when you hear this so we can talk about it. I value you as a friend, Shayne. *beep*”

Shayne started the next one. 

“SHAYNE, I MIGHT HAVE BEEN DRINKING A BIT. I’M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU THIS LATE I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A CUTE BUTT. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING. *beep*”

Well, alright. Shayne was starting to blush a little. “Let’s see what the last voicemail has to offer.” he said to himself.

“Shayne, I’m so sorry about the last message, I was so drunk. I still am, but you know 4-drink-Damien, not a good decision-maker. I just wanted to apologize, I don’t think 4-drink-Damien was wrong but I do think I shouldn’t have said what I said, it was kinda rude. I don’t know. I love and care about you, Shayne. I hope we’ll talk tomorrow. Bye. *beep*”

Shayne didn’t know what to think. Sure, he was happy Damien felt the same way, but what would happen now? Would they have to hide their love in front of the cameras? Or would Damien not even want to date him. He said he loved him, he didn’t say he wanted a relationship. Shayne finished his coffee and got his things. Then he took his phone and walked to work.

  
  


When Damien got into work that morning he had one hell of a hangover. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a grey beanie to try to hide as much as possible. He was the last one of the Smosh Games crew there that day, so when he opened the SG office door all eyes were on him. They were surprised, Damien was often upbeat and funny, just messing around, even in the mornings. But today he was just the embodiment of a hangover filled with sadness. Boze got up to greet him with a hug.

“Are you alright, Dame?” she whispered while hugging him.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about me.” he answered quietly. Boze leaned away from the hug and looked him in the eyes. She stood there for a solid 5 seconds, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking back to her desk. Damien walked towards his desk, only to find a note on it, saying “To Damien”. He could tell that it was Shayne’s handwriting. He opened it to only find the words “Coffee. Break room. ASAP.” Before he even sat down, he went to the break room to meet up with Shayne, and get a very needed coffee.

  
  


Shayne sat in the break room, anxiously waiting for Damien to turn up. He didn’t really want to talk about it, but he knew it was better to take on the subject head on than to wait until he exploded. When Damien walked in the door Shayne felt so bad. He hadn’t answered Damien all night, and now he was standing in front of him looking like a zombie.

“Hello.” Shayne said cautiously, standing up from his chair, approaching the other man.

“Hi, Shayne.” Damien answered, not knowing what physical action between them was appropriate but he settled for a fast hug.

“How are you, Dame?” Shayne asked, concern in his voice.

“I’m alright, don’t worry. I’m so sorry about the messages last night, I shouldn’t have done that, it’s inappropriate and-” Damien was interrupted by Shayne, kissing him swiftly. They both stared at each other.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking I-” This time it was Shayne being interrupted, by Damien kissing him more confidently. They parted once again. And this time Shayne was blushing like crazy. Damien kissed the younger man’s forehead before resting his chin on the top of Shayne’s head.

“I love you, Shayne” Damien whispered.

“I love you too, Dame.” Shayne whispered back. “So much.”

There they stood in the break room, hugging, when they heard someone walk in. They quickly parted and tried to act normal. Shayne sat down with his coffee, and Damien made his way to the coffee machine.

“What’s going on in here?” Courtney joked. “Sexy times? I know you tried your best to look normal but, guys, you didn’t succeed.”

“Nothing happened!” Damien half screamed.

“Courtney, what are you talking about?” Shayne asked, trying his best to act like he has no idea what she’s talking about.

“I’ve seen Shayne looking over to the Smosh Games office all morning, leaving you love notes. I’m kind of an expert on love.” Courtney explained.

“Courtney, please don’t tell anyone about this! Not even Olivia.” Shayne begged.

“Oh, don’t worry, Shayne. I won’t. I promise.” Courtney answered, sticking out her pinky finger. Shayne did the same and exchanged a pinky promise.

“If you break this pinky promise, I’m going to break you, Courtney.” Shayne joked.

“Yeah, I’m aware dude.” Courtney joked back. Courtney then walked out of the room and Shayne and Damien were left alone again.

“Don’t worry about it, Dame.” Shayne said, kissing the other boy on the cheek. “It will all be fine, we will figure it all out.”


End file.
